As the market for electric vehicles evolves, it becomes necessary to have safe and convenient charging systems for “refueling” these vehicles. In order to ease the transition from traditional gasoline vehicle refueling, it is preferable if the electric vehicle refueling experience is similar to that for gasoline powered vehicles. Thus, similar to gasoline refueling pumps, present day charging systems are typically designed as charging stations having a base unit for managing the fuel supply (i.e., electricity), a fuel transfer hose (i.e., a transmission cable that safely carries the electricity to the car), and a connector that can pass the electricity to the vehicle with a minimum of work by the user or risk to the user.
There are a wide variety of electric vehicle charging requirements, but it is advantageous to standardize the charging station design so that a single charging station can meet the requirements of any vehicle. Thus, the hose and connector should be able to pass large amounts of energy without exposing the user to a significant risk of being shocked.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for an easily usable refueling station that is safe and efficient. Preferred embodiments of the present invention satisfy these and other needs, and provide further related advantages.